A Late Night Reflection
by fei
Summary: Usagi awakens one night to find Mamoru watching her...


**A Late Night Reflection**

    

She's got such glorious hair. Late at night, I'm awake, just watching her sleep. Watching the delicate tendrils curl around her fingers. Sometimes it drapes across her rising and falling chest. I can't stand it. She's such a beautiful creature and she's mine. All mine. But I can't touch her. That's improper. At least, the way I want to touch her is. Every kiss from her sweet lips and every touch of my hand on her cheek enflames me. I want her in so many ways that I can't have at the moment. One day she'll be mine in every way. Until then I merely watch and wait and dream. She's perfect and beautiful, so worth the wait.

    

Her eyes flutter open and she stares into mine. She's caught me watching her. But that doesn't matter. Because her lips are curling up and she's smiling at me. Her soft hands cup the back of my neck and pull my face down to hers. Without saying a word she kisses me with such vigor that it takes my breath away. I don't need it, though, because I have her. They can have my breath and they can have my life but as long as I have her I'm fine. My hands are tangled in her yards of blonde hair. I can feel her trying to get in my skin and I want her to. But it's not right. She's too innocent. I pull away and stare down at her. Her confusion is obvious. She blinks once and she runs her hands through her hair, smoothing it down.

    

My eyes run over her body, noticing the skin that was exposed during our escapade. The straps of her sleeping gown are slipping. I catch them before they can. I straighten her up and pat the blankets around her. "Not now," I whisper. I burrow into the blankets, her eyes still watching my every movement. I need to resist the urge to have her. I need to keep my hands to myself. I look over at her and lock eye with her. The barest hints of tears lie in hers and my heart wrenches. I tentatively ask her what's wrong, afraid of what the answer might be. Choking a little, she asks why I don't want her. My eyes widen. I'm utterly shocked. I wrap her in my arms and bury my face in her hair. I inhale deeply before answering. She's got such an intoxicating smell.

    

I tell her everything. I tell her how I can't stand not touching her in that way. I tell her how she sets me aflame by just looking at me. I tell her how we should keep things chaste until she is of a more proper age. I tell her how I want to live my entire life with her and only her. All this I whisper into her hair, not being able to see her reaction. I hope I haven't frightened her. I hope she feels the same way. I hope so many things that finally I have to look and she how she reacted. The tears are still there, but she's smiling. Her hands glance over my face; gently touching my eyes, my cheeks, my lips. She opens her mouth to speak and my world becomes her. "Wait? I don't want to wait. I want you now." Her lips singe my temple. I roll onto my back, taking her with me. I kiss her. I kiss her again and again. I stop when I feel her hands creeping into my pajama bottoms. "Now," she hisses under her breath. Her hands create a trail along my bare chest, making my whole body tingle.

    

I capture her hands against my chest, holding them still. I am seeing a whole different side to her. Her fingers wiggle against my own, sending small tremors through me. One of her legs rest between mine. Her chest is pressed against my own, so soft and warm. "No, we can't..." I trail off as her lips press against my chest, in clear defiance. "Usako..." She pulls her hands out from under min and snuggles up against my chest, stopping all of her intoxicating movements. I stare at her in shock.

    

She smiles at me again. It's the third time she's done that since she woke up. I love her even more. The smile becomes teasing. "You said not now." I grin back at her and tell her good night. She gives me one last smile before closing her eyes, dropping off to sleep. Her eyelashes curl gently against her cheeks. Her lips are parted slightly . I can feel her fingers curling against my chest. God, I love watching her sleep.

-**fin**-


End file.
